


Revelations

by helenaspen888



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenaspen888/pseuds/helenaspen888
Summary: Percy finds something out.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> first work, please give me some critiques! it's rushed and doesn't flow properly, but idk how to fix that. i tried to make it sound okay, but i don't think i put in enough detail... 
> 
> the rating is for the sensitive themes inside i guess

Percy was excited. He finally met up with Rachel after a long time with absolutely no contact and they devised a plan on how to patch up Annabeth and Rachel’s friendship. Rachel wanted to be friends with her again. Their friendship had soured after he started a romantic relationship with Annabeth. They couldn't even be in the same room together before Annabeth’s jealousy reared its head.

He was going to go back to his and Annabeth’s apartment to talk to Annabeth about going a date later. She wouldn't know that Rachel was going to be there too.

“Annabeth?” Percy called out into the dark apartment. Hearing no response, he walked into the kitchen, the only room he could see that had its lights on.

“Annabeth?” Percy repeated. Again, he heard nothing. He decided that she might be in their bedroom. He started to walk there, but as he got closer he heard noises. Grunts, moans, and whispered words.

He was shocked. He crept closer to the slightly ajar doorway and peeked in. What he saw made him want to cry. Annabeth was having sex with someone else. The boy looked like Leo Valdez, one of the Camp Jupiter demigods.

“Percy! This isn’t what it looks like! I swear!” Annabeth exclaimed covering herself up.

“Then what is it? Tell me Annabeth, tell me what it looks like?

“Well…” Annabeth paused, “I don’t know what to say, Percy! Do you want me to say that I fell out of love for you for a while now?”

“Telling me that would have been better! Why would you even do this? How long has this even been going on for?!”

“Well, it’s been....” Annabeth trailed off.

“It’s been 2 months,” Leo cut in.

“You’re not a part of this - actually you are, but whatever!” Percy yelled.

“I don’t want to have this conversation right now, while I’m naked,” sighed Annabeth.

“Fine.”

After saying those words, Percy stormed off, and called Rachel.

“Rachel? Can you pick me up at my apartment? I’ll explain later,” Percy begged.

“Oh - fine! But you have to tell me all the details, okay?”

“Yeah yeah.”

* * *

 

When they were halfway to the little coffeeshop, where they were planning to meet Annabeth at, Rachel finally asked Percy what was wrong with him.

“I caught Annabeth cheating on me, with Leo of all people!”

“Oh, Percy! I would hug you but I’m driving,” Rachel said with a slight chuckle

She continued, “When we get to the coffeeshop, you can give me _all_ the details.”

“Well, the thing is… haha…”

“Did you leave in a huff?”

“Yeah - but I was so angry! At least I didn’t attack him.”

“Oh, tell me when we’re inside, because we’re here.”

They walked inside, ordered their coffee and sat at a secluded table at the back of the packed shop.

“So, Percy, what will you do now?”  
“I honestly don’t know what to do, that’s kind of why I called you.”

Rachel paused before hurriedly whispering, “I think we should get revenge, because she’s been getting really annoying lately. I mean, her attitude is just - ugh!”

“Oh, okay. But what will we do?”

* * *

 

They left the coffeeshop looking smug and satisfied. They had plans for Annabeth and Leo was included in it too. Percy called Annabeth, and asked her to bring Leo over to the apartment, because they needed to “talk.”

Rachel hid behind the door, waiting for Leo and Annabeth to come in, but after minutes of nothing she got impatient. “Percy! Are they there yet?”

“No! Shh! They’re going to be here in two minutes and I’m going to signal you anyways!”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry.”

She squirmed for a bit, but stopped when she heard Percy drop a glass by “accident.” She sprung out from behind the door and swung a bat at the back of their heads. They were knocked out quickly, and Percy was right beside her. He tied them up and they brought them into her car to take them away. 

* * *

 

Annabeth woke up groggily. She didn’t know what happened back there, in the apartment. She thought hard, but her thinking was soon interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

“Oh? Leo’s still knocked out? I wanted him to watch, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Percy? Wha-?” She was cut off however by a punch to her face.

“Shh… Cheaters aren’t allowed to talk, and you know what they say…”

_“Cheating will get you a beating.”_

**Author's Note:**

> what a whirlwind this was. i made this to torment one of my friends. there is practically no plot and it's just hastily put together. i honestly don't really want to kill any of them off. i don't even ship any of these. do they even interact at all? idk anymore. bleh. it's also horribly ooc but idc.
> 
>  
> 
> btw i don't think anyone really says cheating will get you a beating, but who really knows?


End file.
